Animal models are extensively used by Boise State University investigators and are central to investigations of cell-extracellular matrix interactions in pathophysiology of disease progression, wound repair and tissue regeneration. Although there have been many successful research activities by individual investigators within the biomedical research community at Boise State, there has not been a mechanism in place to facilitate the housing and care, production, acquisition and sharing of pertinent mouse models among the investigators located on the Boise State campus. To foster a more sufficient and sustainable research environment, the Biomedical Research Vivarium will be dedicated to supporting the Junior Investigators of the COBRE in Matrix Biology by providing essential training, care, housing, regulatory oversight, production, preservation and sharing of mice in a timely and reliable manner. The vivarium will be available to all researchers and will support established investigators as well. The vivarium represents a critical component of the research infrastructure and will enhance current and future NIH-supported research. Establishing and operating the vivarium will meet the needs of investigators and will allow expansion of Boise State's biomedical research capabilities. The vivarium will enhance our biomedical research training and education programs for graduate students who will receive training in the responsible conduct of research. The vivarium will also provide essential research infrastructure necessary for collaborative research with nearby four-year colleges who do not have access to such facilities. A business plan to allow sustainability will be based on a fee-for-service model.